saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Ghouls
Animal Ghouls The animal kingdom offers a wide range of ghoul companions for vampires who spend a lot of time traveling between cities, or in low-populated areas such as vast wildernesses, jungles, and deserts. City-dwelling vampires might use animal ghouls as guardians during the day as well, for animals can perform a dizzying array of simple tasks such as spying, defending a haven, or carrying messages. Often, a vampire will either select an animal based on its physical abilities or its capacity to fulfill a specific need. Occasionally, the selection process might extend to where the animal is commonly located and how easy it can access its food source as well. An alligator ghoul, for example, could be an intimidating guard, but it will definitely stand out in a city park. However, that same ghoul is a better choice if the vampire has a haven in Louisiana or in the labyrinthine sewers below the city of Prague. Examples of animal ghouls, like the alligator, are presented below. Though animal ghouls and their usage vary greatly by Clan and by Sect, among members of the Camarilla they are believed to be less of a Masquerade risk than human ghouls. Animal ghouls share some commonalities with their human counterparts: they may be Bound, they may have a limited use of Disciplines, and they also defend their masters to the death. However, animal ghouls cannot speak, which leads many Camarilla vampires to believe they are the better choice. Should an animal ghoul be captured, for example, it could not unwittingly or willingly share secrets unless its body was dissected. Even so, the likelihood of an animal ghoul being identified, captured, and examined by a mortal scientist is thought to be considerably low. Certain Clans, such as the Gangrel and Nosferatu, are often assumed to be accompanied by animal ghouls because they possess the Animalism Discipline. While knowledge and use of Animalism is not a requirement, in this case the stereotype tends to hold true. It is easier for a vampire who possesses the use of Animalism to create and maintain an animal ghoul than it is for a vampire who has no complementary Discipline at all. Thus, Clans that commonly use animal ghouls include the Gangrel, Nosferatu, Ravnos, and Tzimisce Clans. Occasionally, some Ventrue, Lasombra, Setite, or Assamite Clan members may also selectively use animal ghouls when it suits them. Typically, vampires who wish to master animal ghouls must have at least three dots in the Animal Ken Skill in addition to the requirements for Animalism. While Animal Ken grants a domitor knowledge of an animal’s habits and preferences, it may also help her calm or enrage her ghoul. However, even beyond this knowledge, the ability to train animals also increases with each dot. For example, at five dots a domitor is granted the ability to tame beasts in the wilderness without the use of Disciplines or thaumaturgical rituals. Even more importantly, Animal Ken may also assist a master when her animal ghoul is in a state of frenzy. Thus, while Animal Ken is not a replacement for Animalism, it is highly recommended should a player character wish to maintain animal ghouls. Animalism Usage and Ghouls The Animalism Discipline allows vampires to utilize members of the animal kingdom for a short period of time, while giving vampiric blood to a selected animal produces a loyal servant. Thus, the combination of the blood bond and Animalism grants the domitor the kind of mastery over his ghoul that cannot be replaced by any amount of animal training. Some domitors may avoid the use of Animalism in this instance, because they worry that relying on the Discipline will bring them closer to their bestial nature. Also, there are vampires that actively detest the use of Animalism, because they feel it negatively impacts a vampire’s Humanity and her social skills. Occasionally, this stigma can extend to the ownership of animal ghouls as well despite the fact that most, if not all, vampires understand the difference between Beast and beast. In most cases, however, vampires who already possess the Animalism Discipline will likely have more than a passing familiarity with certain types of animals. Combined, these factors enable vampires to select and maintain animal ghouls. Choosing Powers The broad range of powers found within the Animalism Discipline gives every vampire more options to control, command, and connect with his animal ghoul. This is important due to the natural aggressive nature of beasts such as large dogs, wolves, big cats, and crocodilians. A vampire may find that maintaining control of the creature under an extended period of duress can be challenging without the use of these powers. Beckoning might be used to draw potential candidates to the domitor’s side, but it might also be used to hide an animal ghoul in a flock, swarm, or herd of creatures. One bird acting erratically is easy enough to spot, but it’s much harder to find that same bird in a murder of crows. On the other hand, Quell the Beast can also be used during stressful moments to calm an animal ghoul and avoid further scrutiny. Larger animal ghouls used as guardians, companions, and mounts often necessitate more control. The use of Feral Whispers, in addition to the effects of the blood bond, can all but guarantee a command is carried out to the best of that animal’s ability. When a vampire uses Subsume the Spirit, however, he can use the animal’s body to carry out missions too complex (or too subtle) for the animal to complete on its own. Since this power is not detectable with the use of Auspex, this grants a domitor the ability to move unseen. The domitor, in the body of the animal ghoul, could act during daylight hours without fear, as her host body would likely be stored safely in her haven during that time. Regardless of how Animalism is used, the Discipline offers a lot of benefits for masters who utilize animal ghouls as part of their strategy to defend themselves and their havens. Blood Pools Animal ghouls may hold a maximum of 10 blood points in their systems. While a human-sized (or larger) ghoul can hold 10 blood points, smaller animals contain considerably less. In general, the amount of blood an animal contains in its body is based on its size. It can be safely assumed that a large dog could hold six blood points, a cat-sized creature holds four, and a ratsized critter holds two. These estimates assume that the vampire has gone through the trouble of “bleeding” the ghoul to replace its natural blood with vitae. However, draining a creature of its blood can be risky, for if a domitor accidentally bleeds an animal too quickly before he’s had the chance to replace it with her own, that animal would die. Should a vampire simply let the animal feed on vampiric blood, the maximum Blood Pools are halved to reflect the fact that its blood has not been drained. Thus, an alligator that could hold five blood points when its body has been drained, would only be able to hold two and a half blood points if it hasn’t been. Managing Swarms While many vampires tend to be careful with the number of animal ghouls they maintain, others see the power in manipulating a swarm, flock, or horde. For example, members of Clan Nosferatu have been known to use lesser creatures, like the bat, rat, or snake, as a group to defend themselves from attack or ward off curious onlookers. These animals might be incentivized to act through the use of Animalism, but they also might be Bound or fed vampiric blood. For lesser creatures, their size precludes them from being fed upon or having a lot of blood in their bodies. Thus, a rat has 1/4 of a blood point. This means that four rats may all be maintained as ghouls with a single blood point. Eight, then, would be maintained with two, twelve with three, and so on. For animals smaller than a rat or a bat, the amount of blood that creature contains is at the discretion of the Storyteller. Narrating and managing eight, individual rats during an attack, however, is not only cumbersome, it breaks the tension of the scene. Thus, when managing a swarm, Storytellers should treat the swarm as if it was its own character. When the swarm attacks, roll once to see if that action is successful (difficulty 6). If it is, follow the chart for guidelines to assess damage. If the animal is rabid or venomous, add an additional level of damage. Please note that bugs, stray cats, and small dogs are included in the chart instead of the ghoul bestiary which begins on the next page. These animals are rarely maintained as ghouls over longer periods of time, and are more effective when used as a group. If the character dodges, however, then the Storyteller should narrate what happens based on what is appropriate for the animals involved. A swarm of rats, for example, wouldn’t necessarily reduce an antagonist’s visibility, but they would probably slow that character down. Thus, Storytellers should increase the difficulty of the player character’s next roll. To determine the outcome and nature of the attack, remember that the environment is also an important factor in the scene. Don’t be afraid to use all elements in the player character’s surroundings, because even the most innocuous pieces, like a manhole cover or a fallen tree limb, can be used in creative ways. A colony of bats might bar the player character’s exit from a sewer or a cave, but that same colony might not fly around the player character in a tight cluster if they’re out in a field. To successfully disperse a pack or swarm, the character must fight back against its health level noted in the table. If a character attacks the swarm and achieves two levels higher than its health level, then the animals or insects die. Both Storyteller and player characters may attack the swarm at a rating of one health level per strike, regardless of how many successes were rolled. Small melee weapons, like a pocket knife, would damage an individual insect or animal, whereas large melee weapons would remove a health level of the entire swarm. Combining the use of Disciplines like Celerity, on the other hand, with a small melee weapon would increase the damage to that of a large melee weapon in addition to large, area attacks. Swarms and packs may attack more than one character if present in the scene, and all characters affected may fight back or attempt to outrun the horde. Unlike an individual animal, however, swarms cannot soak damage. Swarms Animal Damage Health Levels Initiative Small bugs (fleas, ants) 1 bashing 5 2 Large bugs (beetles, worms) 2 bashing 7 3 Flying bugs (hornets, mosquitoes) 2 lethal 6 4 Birds or bats (small) 4 bashing 9 5 Rats (small) 3 bashing 7 3 Feral cats (with claws) 5 lethal 8 6 Wild dogs 6 lethal 12 5 Animal Ghoul Systems Please note that the rules for maintaining animal ghouls and using them in your game are updated from what was presented in V20. This update assumes that animal ghouls will be used either regularly or more frequently in your game, and have been adjusted accordingly. Additionally, certain types of animals such as birds, feral cats, and wild dogs cannot be chased and caught without the use of Disciplines or Animal Ken. Ghoul Bestiary Alligator or Crocodile These apex predators live in tropical regions and swamps near bodies of water. Thus, alligators and crocodiles tend to make ideal guardians for havens located near their natural habitats or moist, damp areas underground. Many members of the Nosferatu Clan are thought to maintain such ghouls in their sewer lairs for just such a purpose. Additionally, while alligators and crocodiles tend to be hard to control even when Bound, they are well-suited for getting rid of dead bodies. Due to their slow metabolisms, a master should only feed its ghoul one body at a time. Even with the blood bond in place, a crocodile’s reptilian brain might have a difficult time making a clear distinction between its master and its prey, since they cannot be tamed. Animalism can help ensure the ghoul’s cooperation, but even then it’s not an ironclad guarantee that the animal would not snap its jaws at its master. Attributes: Strength 6, Dexterity 3, Stamina 6, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Fortitude 1 or Potence 1 Willpower: 5 Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (seven soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for seven dice; tail slap for six dice Blood Pool: 5 Ape or Gorilla Intelligent and strong, apes could make useful ghoul servants if it weren’t for the effects of vampiric blood on these creatures. While they are capable of performing many actions and may respond to simple commands, these animals are terrifying if and when they succumb to frenzy, as they are already powerful without the Blood. Apes and gorillas also are subject to mood swings in captivity if they are isolated, too, which makes it challenging for a master who sustains a single ghoul. Most vampires use these primates as ghouls provided they have the use of Disciplines and Skills that can keep them in check or, alternatively, if they only need them for a shorter period of time. Most apes are well suited to climbing, and a trained ghoul could make an excellent spy or cat burglar. Despite their reputation in the wild, apes can be remarkably quiet when approaching a predator, which also makes them ideal to use as sentries in wilderness settings. They might also be used as guards, too, should they have proper care. Attributes: Strength 6, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4, Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 4, Brawl 4, Stealth 5 Disciplines: Celerity 1 or Potence 1 Willpower: 7 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -1, -3, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (five soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for four dice; rend for six dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 7 Bats A favorite pet of many Old World vampires, bats are useful for gathering information. They might also be commanded to steal (or plant) small items because they do not draw attention to themselves, and can fit through small holes to enter or leave a building. Bats are a widely varied family of creatures, with the largest generally subsisting on a diet of fruit in tropical regions. The smaller versions voraciously eat insects, and the infamous vampire bat will nick larger animals — typically cows or bulls — with their razor-sharp teeth, feeding off the resulting trickle of blood. Surprisingly, vampire bats tend to attack from the ground, and fly only to find victims and to travel to and from its daytime roost. Bats are highly social animals, practicing mutual grooming and roosting in colonies of up to a million individuals. The stats below represent common varieties of insectivores. Nearly all Clans have numerous examples of bat ghouls kept as servants or pets. Like rats, they are seldom noticed by casual observers, and their ability to fly allows them to travel significant distances to deliver messages or to follow a target. The other, and perhaps most significant, reason why bats are widely used, is because they don’t require a lot of vampiric blood to maintain. Thus, if the master doesn’t have Animalism, she might create more than one bat to perform a specific task or duty to increase her chances of success. Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 1, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Stealth 2 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 2 Health Levels: OK, -1, -3, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for one die Blood Pool: 1/4 (1 blood point is equal to four bats) Bear While a bear ghoul may be an uncommon choice for anyone who lives near a city, it is a likely choice for the Gangrel Clan and its various bloodlines. Powerful and, at times, unpredictable, bears are thought to have excellent hearing and can see as well as any human. In addition to their massive size, however, their keen sense of smell — which is seven times greater than that of a blood hound — grants them the ability to sense predators before they’re well within range to attack. Bears can also be trained to perform tricks with careful time and attention, provided they’ve already fed before instruction begins. The amount of food required to sustain this animal, coupled with their need to go into hibernation, is the reason why many vampires use bear ghouls sparingly. Those who do rely on bear ghouls for guards reap the benefits of having such an impressive creature to stand by their haven. These vampires tend to select their ghouls by breed, for the more aggressive grizzly and polar bears are likely to regard their domitors as food — or territorial rivals — unless they’ve been hand-raised from birth. Attributes: Strength 7, Dexterity 2, Stamina 4, Perception 5, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 5, Athletics 4, Brawl 4, Awareness 4, Intimidation 3 Disciplines: Fortitude 1 or Potence 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -3, -3, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (one soak dice, total) Attack: Claw for seven dice; bite for five dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 8 Big Cats Large, wild cats such as tigers, cougars, and panthers are extremely dangerous under any circumstances, let alone as ghouls. Powerful and unpredictable, they can injure or kill even those they are friendly with — including trainers — entirely by accident. Adapted to hunting and killing, big cats make excellent guardians and hunters, though not all species do well outside of their native habitats. Some vampires utilize lions and tigers because they’re found near their havens. Members of Clan Ravnos, Gangrel, and Nosferatu in India, for example, have become masters of tiger ghouls and use them for protection, while other vampires throughout Africa maintain lions becauseof their powerful, symbolic presence as the rulers of the animal kingdom. Leopards, jaguars, panthers, and cougars are also expert hunters and trackers, and use stealth to ambush prey that could otherwise outrun them. They are often favored as pets because of their grace and striking appearance but, similar to lions and tigers, they are still extremely dangerous. Despite their usefulness as both hunter and guard, however, their dietary demands and large size mean big cats are not always practical as ghouls. Lion or Tiger Attributes: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4, Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 4, Awareness 2, Brawl 3, Empathy 3, Intimidation 5, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Potence 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (five soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for seven dice; claw for six dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 5 Leopard, Jaguar, Panther, or Cougar Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 2, Stealth 4 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for five dice; claw for five dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 4 Birds Most birds of prey have remarkable eyesight, and their fast speeds make them excellent hunters. Their long claws and beaks, which are designed for tearing flesh, also make them intimidating guardians. Since large raptors are more comfortable outside of larger cities, they’re often kept by Gangrel, Lasombra, and other Clans that roam outside of municipal areas. Despite this limitation, most birds of prey can fare well enough in metropolises with large parks or nature preserves where they can hunt small mammals. They can also be trained and, given enough room to fly, can be formidable, powerful allies. While each type of bird has its benefits, some species are harder to maintain as ghouls than others. Vultures, for example, can be harder to keep because of their feeding habits. Six wild vultures can strip the flesh from a fullygrown deer in an hour or two; should a vulture ghoul frenzy it’s likely that bird would not regain control. Owls, on the other hand, might be easier to keep as a ghoul, for they tend to live in most major cities, and go largely unnoticed because of their nocturnal habits. Smaller predatory birds are easier to manage, however, especially in well-populated areas. Crows are practically ubiquitous in urban settings, and they are highly intelligent, symbolic messengers. Hawks and falcons are frequently spotted in cities as well, so their presence would not be unusual if noticed by a mortal. Ownership of bird ghouls varies by Clan, for their uses are broad and they can be found, trained, and kept in most environments. Members of the Ventrue Clan, for example, might train and keep falcon ghouls as pets, as a reference to their ownership and training by royalty in centuries past. Members of Clan Tremere, as well as the Kiasyd and True Brujah bloodlines, may keep owl ghouls as messengers, because of its association with wisdom and hidden knowledge. Whatever the reason, bird ghouls are typically selected based on the proximity to their natural habitat and the resources necessary to ensure they can find food. Bird, Substantial (Hawk, Raven, Owl, etc.) Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Intimidation 2 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (two soak dice, total) Attack: Claw for two dice (bashing); bite for one die (only in desperation) Blood Pool: 3 Bird, Large (Eagle, Condor, Vulture, etc.) Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 2, Intimidation 2 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Wings for four dice (bashing); claw for four dice (bashing); bite for two dice (lethal) Blood Pool: 4 Hounds Dogs have been domesticated by humans for tens of thousands of years and, by far, are one of the most common types of animal ghouls. Easily trained, dogs are a favorite among many vampires because they don’t stand out among other members of the animal kingdom. They are also an attractive choice because it allows vampires to blend in with other mortals in heavily populated areas. After all, no one questions someone walking a dog in the dead of night, but might think twice about crossing paths with a loner wandering the streets. A canine’s keen sense of smell and excellent hearing turns a dog into a perfect sentry, and its appetite is sufficient enough to help dispose of unwanted meat and bones over the course of a few days. While Gangrel tend to favor hardier breeds, the built in loyalty of a domesticated dog makes large dogs a great choice for animal ghouls. Vampires around the world tend to keep a dog ghoul around their haven as an insurance policy against daytime intrusions and some, like members of Clan Ventrue, prefer to maintain prize-winning breeds and purebreds as a sign of their social status or wealth. Other vampires modify dog ghouls through the use of Disciplines like Vicissitude. The Bratovich family of revenants, for example, are well-known for painstakingly breeding dogs and transforming the adults into monstrous creatures called hellhounds. Though it is highly unusual for any master to own a Bratovich hellhound without high levels in Animalism as well as Vicissitude, hellhound ghouls are highly-prized guard animals for those who can acquire them. The Bratovich are loathe to part with these ghouls, however, so the price to obtain one will be extremely high. Large Dog Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 2, Stealth 2, Survival (Tracking) 4 Disciplines: Potence 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for five dice (lethal); claw for three dice (bashing) Blood Pool: 3 Bratovich Hellhound The rules that follow reflect the stats for an average Bratovich hellhound. Some Bratovich hellhounds may have specific Vicissitude modifications that could alter their base stats. For example, bone armor may give the hellhound an Armor Rating of 2, while extra teeth and claws might give them more damage capabilities. In general, additional rule modifications should be left to the Storyteller’s discretion. Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 4, Empathy 2, Intimidation 4, Survival (Tracking) 4 Disciplines: Potence 1, Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for five dice (lethal); claw for three dice (bashing) Blood Pool: 3 Rats When used for the right purpose, rats can make excellent animal ghouls. Able to fit through small spaces, rats are also strong swimmers and can hold their breath for up toeight minutes. Rats may also carry out simple, information gathering tasks due to their high intelligence. For example, rats might serve as excellent spies, thieves, and infiltrators for they are capable of stealing small objects, planting incriminating evidence, or even delivering small doses of lethal poisons without detection. They also go hand-in-paw with modern civilization, for wherever there are cities and towns, you can be sure to find rats. Members of the Nosferatu Clan, along with the Ravnos, Baali, Harbingers of Skulls, Samedi Clans and bloodlines, have used rat ghouls extensively over millennia. Often, vampires will either train rats and keep them in cages, or they’ll manipulate a swarm of them. Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (one soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for one die Blood Pool: 1/4 (1 blood point is equal to four rats) Snakes Snakes, like birds, cats, and dogs, come in a variety of sizes and species ranging from the harmless garden snake to the life-threatening boa constrictor. Constrictors tend to be larger than most varieties of snakes in girth and length, while some venomous snakes can reach lengths exceeding ten feet. Even though many snakes are kept as pets, they are rarely kept as animal ghouls for long periods of time due to their speed and unpredictability. While no one knows for certain, it is commonly believed that Setites are the only Clan that frequently seeks, maintains, and trains larger varieties of snakes. Members of the Nosferatu and Malkavian Clans, however, are thought to keep smaller-sized snakes as pets. Generally, however, vampires will choose species that are either available or indigenous to their area. For example, if a Setite crossed paths with a poisonous Egyptian asp, she would likely consider the animal to be a gift from Set Himself. The stats for snakes will vary based on their size and species. Most breeds do not grow, even in captivity, beyond a certain length. A snake’s blood points are calculated at a rate of 1/4 blood point per foot in length. Thus, a twelve-foot-long boa constrictor would contain three blood points. A common garden snake, that’s less than a foot long, would have 1/4 blood point, while a four-foot-long king snake would have one. Constrictor Snakes Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Fortitude 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Constrict for four dice per turn (Incapacitate) Blood Pool: 3 (1/4 per foot in length) Poisonous Snake Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for two dice (poison) Blood Pool: 3 (1/4 per foot in length) Wolf While wolves were once a classic and optimal choice for an animal ghoul, their popularity among vampires has since fallen due to their dwindling numbers. Found all over the world, wolves come in a variety of colors and have been known to interbreed with dogs. They are, however, rarely selected to be maintained as a ghoul in modern nights, especially in urban areas due to their endangered status and pack mentality. Some vampires might adopt a wolf as an animal ghoul in its natural environment simply because it preys upon other animals. For example, vampires who prefer to go on the offensive might send their wolf ghouls to attack other animal ghouls to help even the odds in a fight, or may simply inspire them to howl and intimidate their attackers. Their symbolic nature and their telltale howl, however, does inspire some members of the Sabbat to seek them out. After all, there is no other ghoul, save the bat or the rat, that screams “vampire” more than a wolf. Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 1, Awareness 2, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 3, Stealth 2, Survival (Tracking) 4 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for four dice (lethal); claw for three dice (bashing) Blood Pool: 2 Monstrous Creations Among the Fiends, some fleshshapers have used Vicissitude to twist mortals into terrifying new shapes as a testament to their skill. Occasionally, their efforts result in the creation of an abomination that requires vampiric blood to maintain. Both the szlachta and the vozhd are two such types of ghouls designed by the Tzimisce. These ghouls have succumbed to months, if not years, of torture as their flesh was molded and their bones reformed. Thus, unlike any other ghoul, neither type has retained their sanity or their Humanity. They are, for all intents and purposes, monsters that typically act on instinct. As such, both the szlachta and the vozhd should be used sparingly if at all, and should only be introduced as Storyteller characters. See Szlachta and Vozhd. Category:Ghouls